Blood 4 Blood
by The-Awesome-Dog
Summary: A Con Man, a Mechanic, a High school coach, a News station producer, and a Rebel. Oh, and lots and lots of zombie carnage. The L4D2 story with an OC for a twist. M for Language and Violence
1. Dead Center: The Hotel

The blonde girl wandered the halls of the ravaged hotel, trying to ignore the smoke that burned her lungs. If she hadn't witnessed it for herself, she would have never believed that the Green Flu was actually happening. As she was about to enter an emergency stairwell, the sound of a dry cough echoed through the halls. She held on tightly to the fire axe she had been wielding, only loosening her grip when she realized it came from a living person, not one of those _things._ A group of people came running towards her, a look of desperation on their faces.

"Hey! You! Hold up!" shouted one of them. He was guy about her age, kind of tall with short, messy brown hair. He wore a blue hat with a truck on it.

"Well, hurry the hell up!" she yelled back, glad to know some had survived.

"Goddamn it…" the other man gasped, resting against the wall and wiping off brain matter from his white suit .

"Girl, you alright?" said the last man. He was a large man, currently using his purple and yellow shirt to dab the sweat of his dark skin. The blonde girl nodded.

"Alright, now we better get to the roof, hopefully there's a helicopter still there." Said a woman, running a dark hand over her pulled up dread locks. Without hesitation, The hat guy threw open the stairwell door, and everyone proceeded up the stairs, Blondie, the hat guy, and the woman with the dreads all went up the stairs as quickly as they could, while the other two men seemed to be having problems. The blonde girl could hear one of the gasp

"Who the hell…..puts an Evac station….up 30 flights of goddamn stairs?"

….

Their luck had seemed to run out by the time they reached the roof. They could see the entire city of Savannah, covered in smoke and fire. But the worst part was the fact that all the Evac choppers we're leaving. One seemed to fly right past them mockingly. They all knew it was pointless, but that didn't stop them from calling out too it.

"Oh, he ain't coming back…" said the large black man. White suit rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what did we learn today? That helicopters don't come back when we yell at them…" Everyone stood still for a moment, a defeated look on their face.

Hat guy broke the silence. "Well, looky here! Guns!" He said, pointing to a table. Sure enough, standard 9 mill. pistols were there. Blondie looked at her fire axe, reluctant to let go of it. But she placed it down none the less and picked up a handgun. Hat guy handed her a med kit.

"You know how to shoot it?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"You just point, shoot and reload, it's not that hard," Blondie said shrugging. Hat guy gave a smirk.

"All right, just making sure." He said. With everyone loaded locked and loaded, they made the journey back down stairs, zombie screams piercing the air. They finally reached a floor that wasn't on fire. But it was, to their dismay, teaming with zombies. They fought their way to the only room that seemed zombie free, catching their breath. The room was filled with maps and charts, all reading "CEDA" White-suit walked up to one of them.

"According to this map, it seems like New Orleans is the last place in America that there evacuating." He said. Blondie sighed trying to dust off the ashes from her green tank top and blue shorts.

"New Orleans. Fuck it, let's do it." She said, wiping sweat off her forehead with a tattooed arm.

"Lets get going, we can rest once we're out of the burning hotel!" the dreads woman said.

…...

With the stair well now completely on fire, the Survivors had only one choice; The Elevator. Killing a few zombies that had followed them, they all loaded on to it. Only when the doors closed did they breathe easy. White-Suit looked at the other survivors, a grin on his face.

"You all did good out there, what are your names?" he asked.

"Rochelle, you?" said dread locks.

"Call me Nick." White-suit said.

"My friends call me Coach, so I guess you can do the same." Said the large purple shirt man.

Hat guy grinned. "My name is Ellis, some people call me El. But I really prefer Ellis 'cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name. But if you prefer to call me El, I guess you can." He said shrugging.

"So, what's your name Blondie?" Nick asked.

"Skye, my name is Skye…" she said, runningher fingers through her hair.

" So, it this some sorta nightmare? Goddamn zombie apocalypse and shit. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell we gonna do?" Ellis said leaning against the rail on the elevator.

"'When the wicked stand confounded, call me, with the saints surrounded' " Skye quoted.

"Well, what the hell does that mean?" Ellis asked. Just then the elevator stopped, smoke billowing in.

"It means-" she said, helping Nick and Coach pry the door open, "that we kill every single one of these mother fuckers!" Nick smirked,

"Boondock Saints…." He said shaking his head.

….

WOOT! Finally glad that I got this done! *Fist pumps* I'll be getting another chapter up by next week (hopefully)

Note: This will not be a Romance Fic. No Slash, No Lemon, AND NO GODDAMN NELLIS! :D

Tell me what you guys think of Skye…is she too weaboo? Too flouncy? To helpless? Give me tips and I'll adjust her along the way!


	2. Dead Center: The Streets

FUCK YEAH! CHAPTER 2! With 60% more background story! Enjoy!

/

Fire. All they could see was fire. God damn it. The newly acquainted team stumbled out of the elevator, choking on the smoke and fumes that were flooding the entire lower level of the hotel. Blinded by the smoke , Ellis nearly tripped over some abandoned firearms splayed out on the floor, which everyone traded there nearly ammo-less hand-guns for. They walked in silence, trying to focus on navigating thorugh the hell-hole that was the bottom floor. That was until a shrill groan rang through the building. The team stopped, looking for the source of the noise.

"What the Hell was that?" Rochelle asked, her voice sounding desperate.

The groan came again, this time followed by heavy foot steps and loud crashes. What ever it was, it was big, fast , angry and heading straight toward them.

"We need to go! NOW!" Nick commanded.

The team ran, but they could not escape it. A huge grey mound zoomed past Skye and Coach ,barreling straight into Ellis, an enormous hand gripped around his torso.

"It's got me!" he shrieked, banging his fist against the massive hand he was clutched in.

The others stood frozen for a second, unsure of what just happened. Only when Ellis screamed out again did Coach suddenly open fire, making the other three snap out of their trance and follow suit. The enormous zombie gave one final cry, let go of Ellis, and fell to the floor, dead. The hick lay on the floor, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach.

"Ah shit, this hurts." He gasped.

Skye remembered the med kit he had given to her and ran to where he laid. She opened up the little red parcel and proceeded to heal him to the best of her abilities.

"There, I'm not a doctor, but I think you'll live…" Skye said, trying to sound convincing.

Ellis gave the blonde a reassuring nod while grabbing Coach's hand, which quickly pulled the hick to his feet.

"C'mon, I think I see a safe house ahead…" Coach said while pointing at a huge red door in the distance...

/

The team sat in silence, catching their breath in the barricaded room. Skye eventually broke the silence. "Okay, just what the fuck was that thing back there?"

"I think, it was called a Charger…" Rochelle said, furrowing her brow in thought.

"How'd you know that?" Eliis asked, taking some ibuprofen pills to lessen the pain of his wound.

"I saw some files CEDA had lying around while I was helping produce the live coverage of the infection for the news station I work for, well….._worked for_, I mean."

"You're a producer?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. Rochelle nodded.

"Yeah, for a station in Ohio. And what did you do for a living? Nothing legal I'm guessing…" she grinned. The man gave a scowl.

"I'm a drifter, that's all you need to know"

Coach pointed to the yellow letters on his shirt, Smiling "I'm a high school coach, hence the name. I was born and raised here in Savannah."

"I was born here too!" Ellis grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I run an auto shop with a couple of my buddies. We're also in a band. I play bass." He said.

"What about you, Skye?" Rochelle asked.

For some reason this caught the girl off guard.

"Oh, well, I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. I'm a nursing student , at my freshman year at MIT."

"Boston? Girl, that's aways away from here. What brings you to Georgia?" Coach asked

"And 'freshman year'? Just how old are you, Blondie?" Nick demanded.

"My mom lives down here, I got some time off of school to visit her. And," she sighed, "I'm only nineteen…" she said, instantly knowing she was the baby of the group.

"Oh great, just what we need, a kid…" Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey I held up pretty good on my own before you guys came." Skye spat, giving the man a death glare. He just shrugged.

Rochelle spoke up. "So where do we go from here?"

"I saw some posters saying 'Evac' and pointing to the mall." Ellis announced, " We could give that a shot."

Coach stood up, "Sounds like a plan, man." He said.

The team agreed. They got up and reloaded their weapons and gathered medical supplies. Skye picked up a crowbar, swinging it experimentally. "Now THIS will be fun!" she said, just as Ellis opened the Safe house door that led to the Zombie infested street.

/

Review please and thank you's!


End file.
